Simplification
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: Sex was just human instinct. That was all; it meant that and nothing more. Human instinct, human instinct, human instinct. At least, that’s what Raito liked to tell himself, especially when he was screaming and begging for more. Yaoi.


Title: **Simplification**

Rating: M to be safe.

Pairing: L x Raito

Warning(s): Yaoi and Implied Sex.

Summary: Sex was just human instinct. That was all; it meant that and nothing more. Human instinct, human instinct, human instinct. At least, that's what Raito liked to tell himself, especially when he was screaming and begging for more. Yaoi.

* * *

-

-

-

Sex was just human instinct.

The body's natural response to arousing situations, a reproduction mechanism, the thing the teachers talked about in science class that made the majority of the idiots giggle. The Raito didn't giggle. What an unsightly thing for him to do –_ever._

Especially not about sex. Because that wasn't funny, it just wasn't.

Not when it was happening. Not when there were hands and legs and sweat and gasps and fingers and hotness _everywhere, _the mind, stomach, pelvis, _inside _where most things never go. It's private, intimate, and so very _close. _

So close Raito really thinks people shouldn't do it at all.

At least not _him._

Yagami Raito shoulder never allow anyone to get to very close. So close. So, _so _close that another person is actually physically inside him. The paranoid, obsessive part of him cringes at the thought. Because really, it's shouldn't be possible for people to get that close to each other. It's not right. It's just not safe.

And for that someone to be _L…_

…now that's just down right dangerous.

But there's a logical part of him that tells him that it's just human instinct. That's all it is. Not doing it because he thinks it wrong in itself would be reaffirming it's significance. He's logical, L's logical –they both know they hate each other. They both know they'd kill each other at the first chance, once the layers of protection and deception unfold until they are left naked and vulnerable enough to dispose of.

Until then, they'll remain naked in another sense.

Because they're both so very reasonable. Why else would they do such a thing? All their motives are laid out for one another, so there's nothing stopping them. So why not? So they do it, and it's not about love or even lust it just _is. _There's attraction, sure, but all those other superfluous urges and emotions –those are below them. Because they are both gods, and they both know it, while the one denies such a privilege to the other, snatching it away for themselves.

Much like L snatches his hand away from Raito just as he's about to reach his peak.

And perhaps just as humiliating. No, more so. Because that's just physical.

Which doesn't matter.

Because it's just human instinct, and their bodies are both human but their _minds _are god-like, and to them that's all that matters. _Sex –_it's just another battle to them. It doesn't matter who's on top, and who's on bottom, and who's clutching to who tighter because it's just their _bodies._

But perhaps, in all their divinity, they need something human every once in a while.

It is just human instinct, after all. Nothing more. The body's natural response to arousing situations, a reproduction mechanism. Raito doesn't try to make it into anything more, or less, and he thinks if L's smart that he won't either.

It makes Raito feel better when he's letting out piercing keens, screaming and thrashing and arching and holding on –to think that it's all just _human instinct_. He always repeats that, it makes him feel better about doing such a thing with _L, _so that he's not betraying his paradise by sleeping with the detective attempting to foil it. That would mean too much, that would mean he cares about their intercourse, which he doesn't. Because they're just bodies, just regular actions and reactions. Caring is not logical. Action, thoughts…_they _are logical.

Raito thinks everything is so much better that way. Cleaner. More concise and orderly.

Then maybe sometimes he thinks that the reason he keeps doing it has nothing to do with the logical part of himself at all.

But it's so much easier to just blame it on biology.

-

-

-

* * *

Just a cool drabble I thought up and wrote in ten minutes. I love how it turned out, actually, which is rare -for me to actually be satisfied with a fic when I post. Please tell me what you think about it, pretty please?

Nilah


End file.
